Baby It's Cold Outside
by FallenStarof96
Summary: Roy's Christmas whimsy is a surprise for Hawkeye, and it had serious consequences when she is already late for a Christmas party and he is insisting she stay, in song form.


(**Wasn't planning on posting another story so soon after my last two but this is something cute I wrote around Christmas and as the temperature outside feels like -4 degreess and I have mandatory classes to attend soon I am currently wishing this story was my reality and not my actual reality. That is all)**

Roy Mustang was known for many things: his mastery of flame alchemy, his calculated plans, his lack of enthusiasm for paperwork, and how Riza Hawkeye had him wrapped around her finger. Everyone knew that Hawkeye kept Mustang on track and she was infamous for not taking any of his shit.

While in the office the two were the panicle of professionalism, but Mustang's team knew what was really going on. They all looked away but kept their ears perked whenever their superiors let their walls come down in the workplace. Edward Elric was by far the worst, while everyone turned a blind eye he was blunt as ever, even as a retired alchemist he still had some power and he never forgot to remind Mustang how a mere child could have easily outranked him. Over the years Roy and Ed had upped their arguments. Gone were the childish jabs and name calling. Now their arguments were strictly juvenile. Ed still wouldn't let Roy forget that his flame alchemy was more than useless if it was raining. Roy would always counter by asking Ed how his mechanic was, watching with a sneer as Fullmetal turned red.

Riza longed for the day when Roy and Ed finally stopped this incessant pissing match. But for now she would let it go, pulling Roy out of his childishness when things had gone on long enough. She and Roy had moved in together shortly after the homunculus and Father had been defeated. It was in the privacy of the small townhome that she learned about Roy's secret talent and guilty pleasure.

Over all the years they'd worked together she'd never seen him look at holidays with anything more than boredom, but in privacy he talked about Christmas like Maes Hughes talked about his family. He didn't overdo it but he did take a child-like joy in decorating their home. He even sang Christmas songs while he did so. In fact, he hummed Christmas songs near constantly when he was home.

It was Christmas Eve and they both had taken several days off to truly enjoy the holiday, together. Riza had been invited to a party by Rebecca and was trying really hard to convince Roy to come with her. Roy and Rebecca weren't on the best of terms and Roy wanted to avoid an inevitable argument about him and Riza's relationship. Rebecca just loved to know everything, especially about their relationship.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Roy?" Riza asked for the final time, descending the stairs into the living room where Roy was sprawled out on the couch, clad in grey sweatpants and a red Christmas sweater.

"What do you think?" He responded, not even opening his eyes or moving. Riza stood over him, hands on her hips. He was humming again, what the tune was she couldn't quite place. Shaking her head she turned to leave, she was already running late but that wouldn't be a problem.

Without a sound Roy managed to grab Riza from behind and pull her back onto the couch with him.

"Roy!" She shrieked, his arms like steel around her waist, holding her tight against him. He was humming again, louder, and directly into her ear, His breath was warm against her neck. She began struggling but his arms were like a vice.

"Roy! I really can't stay!" She was still indulging him but she really was late.

"Baby it's coold outside."

"I have to go!"

"Baby it's coold outside."

"Rebecca is waiting."

"Been hoping that you'd drop by."

"Ugh." This was getting out of hand, in a snap decision Riza managed to get free of his grip, rolling she managed to put some space between them. Only problem was that Roy was just a fast as her. He managed to grab her from behind, gripping her wrists and pinning them to her sides.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

"Sometimes you make me worry, Roy." She struggled more, which only ended with both of them on the carpeted floor.

"Beautiful what's your hurry?"

"Roy! Let me up off the floor!"

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

"Okay Roy. I really need to go."

"Beautiful please don't hurry."

"Have you been drinking?!"

"Put some records on while I pour." Riza rolled her eyes, it seemed she was doing that a lot as of late.

"You know, the neighbors will hear if I start to scream."

"Baby, it's bad out there."

"I think I need a drink." She muttered more to herself than to Roy, whose whimsy seemed to be boundless.

"No cabs to be hailed out there."

"You are such a child."

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"You're giving Ed a run for his money right now."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." He released her, gently tugging her hair out of its bun as she moved away. The flaxen locks fell over her shoulders and she found herself with her back against the wall.

"Roy, no." She was most definitely late now. His hands braced on either side of her head.

"Mind if I move in closer?" That almost sinister smirk on the face.

"Roy." She warned, trying in vain to move his arms.

"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride? Oh baby don't hold out. Baby, it's cold outside." His grin was sinister, but his eyes were playful, and the corners of his mouth twitched just seconds before he captured her lips.

She never did make it to Rebecca's party. Roy gave her a better alternative; against the wall. And then on the couch. And then a third time on the floor in front of the fire place.

Christmas morning they woke up on the floor, huddled together under a large blanket, Roy in his sweatpants and Riza in his sweater.

**(so maybe Roy was a little creepy but it's a creepy song so it works I guess.)**


End file.
